I'll Protect You
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Yuuki finds herself being chased down by a group of level E vampires as she searches for Zero in the city Kain Akatsuki volunteers himself to go search for her and rescues her from them.


Prologue:

Yuuki Cross finds herself in danger as Level E's surround her as she looks for Zero in the city and as desperation kicks in who should save her is none other than Kain Akatsuki.

(Author POV)

"Damn it" the girl known as Yuuki Cross curses as she runs through the abandoned streets carrying the artemis rod tightly in her hand as she looks for safety from the level E vampires that were chasing her.

(Yuuki POV)

'God how did I get myself in this mess in the first place' I groan to myself "Oww" I say aloud as my arm scrapes a building as I continue running "That's right now I remember" I say thinking back.

*Flashback*

"Zero-kun where are you going you should at least tell someone that your leaving school grounds hey Zero are you listening" I say in frustration as he continues walking off seemingly ignoring me.

-An hour later-

"Yuuki-chan where's Zero at" the head master asks me as I report in for the night after finishing up the prefect duties I had "I don't know" I answer my adopted father with complete honesty.

"Oh dear well that's no good" he says worrying me "I'll go find him father" I say jumping out the window ignoring his shouts of "Yuuki wait come back it's to dangerous" but I pay him no mind.

As I leave the campus grounds and enter the city I realize how much more dangerous it is at night when I come face too face with a group of level E's and I soon found myself running for my life.

*End Flashback*

'Damn this is your fault Zero' I mentally punch him repeatedly as I hid myself behind a wall and lean against it breathing heavily from my extra night time unwilling exercise in the city.

I growl in frustration and gasp as I notice my mistake a few seconds later as I attract their attention 'Way to go Yuuki' I scold myself as I push off the wall and begin running once more.

I swerve too the right dodging swiping claws and turn around and slam artemis right into him shoving him back a few inches dazing him for a few minutes allowing me to distance myself from them.

-Back at the School-

(Kain POV)

I yawn sleepily as Kaname and the rest of us are called too the head masters office where he explains Yuuki had rushed off into the city looking for Zero an hour ago and neither had come back.

When the words are spoken my eyes widen as the temperature in the room drops dramatically "Lord Kaname I offer too go looking for her" I say right as Zero walks into the room stiffly.

(Kaien Cross POV)

"Zero is Yuuki with you" I ask calmly as the temperature drops even more when his answer is negative I sigh only to be startled as the window slams open signaling the departure of Kain Akatsuki.

(Kain POV)

'Troublesome girl' I groan too myself as I catch wind of her scent along with the smell of her blood and the presence of 5-6 level E vampires mingling with her scent She must be in trouble' I think to myself.

(Yuuki POV)

"Aaah" I scream in fear backing away enough too allow me to manuever myself too safety using my artemis against them as I flee once more trying to put distance between us once more.

With tears of frustration coursing down my cheeks I wedge myself between two walls adding more wounds too my already wounded arm that was still bleeding and I'm easily found by them.

'Nice hiding place Yuuki' I mentally scold myself I'm yanked out of my thoughts as one level E vampire reaches through the gap and grabs hold of my arm twisting harshly I hear the bone snap.

"Aaaaaah" I scream in pain as my arm is broken causing me to loose my grip on artemis and as it rolls out of my reach I stand there crying I begin feeling reckless in this hopeless situation.

With desperation clear in my eyes I raise my foot and kick sending one of the level E's back far enough for me too escape swooping down I grab artemis with my good arm and begin running again.

(Kain POV)

I slowly gain on them as Yuuki's scent grows stronger and stronger with each passing minute and so does her smell of blood I'm broken out of my thought's by a scream 'Yuuki' I think taking off in the direction I heard the scream coming from.

I arrive just in time to see Yuuki kick the violent vampire in the chest in reckless desperation rushing off once mor I quickly follow landing in front of her I sigh in exhaustion.

"Yuuki" I say catching her around the waist feeling her tense and ram artemis into my side I throw it too the side and close my hand over her mouth attempting to quiet down the scream that erupted from her.

(Yuuki POV)

I clench my eyes closed tightly as his hand closes over my mouth stopping me from screaming for help "Yuuki it's me Kain Akatsuki" he whispers in my ear lowly and I instantly relax in his hold no longer afraid.

"Akatsuki-senpai" I gasp out softly crying into his school uniform as the level E vampires surround us "I'll protect you Yuuki" he says setting me behind him and allowing his vampiric powers too blaze to life.

-A few minutes later-

Within a few minutes the level E vampires are nothing but smoldering piles of ashes I collapse to the ground sighing in relief before gasping once more at the instant change in Akatsuki and I sigh.

His once fiery orange eyes are a blood red color and his fangs have become elongated I stand and slowly walk over too him and tip my head back exposing my neck to his gaze "Go ahead" I say softly.

(Kain POV)

'This girl' I think too myself I gulp nervously "Are you sure" I ask hoping that this wasn't a dream when I recieve a jerky nod in response I lower my head brushing my lips against hers lightly before leaving a trail down to her neck.

(Yuuki POV)

I feel his lips lightly brush against mine softly before kissing his way down my neck where he kisses my skin gently before piercing my neck with his fangs drinking deeply from my life blood.

-A few minutes later-

I feel his fangs finally withdraw from my neck I collapse against him in exhaustion I feel him pick me up bridal style and I black out as he carries me back too the school protectively in his arms.

-A few days later-

I sigh as I stand up stretching before heading out to perform prefect duties with Zero and as the gate opens too reveal the night class a blush quickly spreads acroos my face as our eyes lock on to each other.

As he passes by me he gives a small unnoticable smile as I remember his words "I'll protect you Yuuki" and what had transpired after that no one knew as it had been kept our special little secret. 


End file.
